


Poems

by inexchangeforyoursoul



Category: No Fandom
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexchangeforyoursoul/pseuds/inexchangeforyoursoul
Summary: I had an… episode today and went to jot down all these little poem(y) ideas I’ve accumulated. So… yeah. 99% venting in 6 of these.





	Poems

1 - Cursed

Sometimes I remember  
that I’ve never heard  
“I love you” uttered  
in this house  
and then I’m just  
sad being here.

But I also know  
that given the chance  
to say how I feel  
I wouldn’t be able to.  
It’s all I’ve ever known.  
I’m part of the problem.

2

today, just as we started speaking  
the power and internet went out  
and I was very upset  
because I realized  
that if it never came back  
it’s just as if you didn’t exist  
please don’t leave me alone

3

I would have liked to love you  
to keep each other’s company  
to have some common ground  
to be happy with you around

I’m so sick of you, though  
too tired of everything you say  
to care what you want from me now  
your mere presence is nauseating

I hope to get rid of you soon

4 - Oviraptor

The other day  
as I was cleaning  
the children’s books came next

And I’ve noticed  
that everything not generic  
was for my brother

I wanted to be sad  
but all I felt was  
disappointment

5 - Revenge

I want to hurt you in all the ways you’ve hurt me.  
Beat you up for nothings,  
Call you a waste of space,  
And offer money for your love,  
Smiling as if everything was as it’s supposed to be.

So instead I just really, really hope  
To actually earn lots and lots of money  
So I can put you into a house of the elderly  
And go far, far away and forget all I can.

Because I know that it’s wrong

And I want nothing to do with you  
Nothing to be like you.

Please, just die in obscurity  
and never call me again.

6 - A moment of realization

In second grade I ate a classmate’s Cheetos  
during a lesson.  
And we had to buy another package for her,  
that’s when mom said:

“You were stupid, because this could have been for you,”  
and I knew she was lying.

Because she never bought any salted snacks for us  
out of principle.

I haven’t trusted anyone ever since.


End file.
